


sweet anger will feed the hunger

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, relación tóxica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pierde la memoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet anger will feed the hunger

**Author's Note:**

> esto es para dos anons que me pidieron un fic donde harry perdiera la memoria, mezclado con una relación tóxica.

harry era tan jodidamente estúpido y torpe. 

eso no era nueva información para louis, pero, dios, siempre estaba conduciéndose a nuevos posibles accidentes. a veces louis sentía que lo hacía apropósito. 

cómo podía ser tan estúpido? louis sabía que harry era inteligente. convivía con él todos los días, mantenía conversaciones con él, sabía que harry era  _brillante_ , cuando se lo proponía. 

había ocasiones que fingía ser más torpe de lo que era. o al menos a louis le gustaba pensar que harry lo hacía consiente de lo torpe que lucía trastabillando contra cosas tiradas en el suelo, o incluso enredándose en sus propios pies. 

al principio lo había encontrado encantador. pero luego de unos años, no tanto. 

había sido pura suerte que harry no se accidentara en su área de trabajo, enfrente de miles de fans, pero suponía que su suerte tenía que terminarse en algún momento. 

de hecho louis se sentía terrible al respecto, porque en parte había sido culpa de él, y de liam. ambos habían tenido una pelea de agua y harry había resbalado, había caído del escenario, lo habían tratado de sostener de uno de sus brazos o pies pero se les había soltado. 

había golpeado su cabeza contra uno de los amplificadores. 

fuerte. muy fuerte. había sangre por todas partes. en su rostro. en su ropa. 

habían detenido el concierto y louis subió a la ambulancia con harry después que su equipo aclarara el estadio y fuera imposible para sus fans fotografiar o mirar demasiado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

harry estaba inconsciente. 

~*~

louis estaba sentado a su lado con las manos cubriendo su rostro, tratando de tranquilizar su mente plagada de pensamientos dramáticos y catastróficos. 

y si harry moría? y si quedaba mal de la cabeza? y si despertaba y no lo recordaba? louis odiaría quedar encerrado en una maldita historia cliché digna de una peli romántica y angustiosa. además, lo echaría demasiado de menos si sucedía alguna de esas opciones. 

tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con ello. 

lloraría, probablemente. cuando nadie pudiera ver, y estaría muy enojado también. ya estaba enojado, consigo mismo y con harry. mas que nada con harry. 

habían discutido los pasados días. no habían arreglado nada todavía. de hecho louis había querido hacer cosas—cosas estúpidas, cosas que sabía que lastimaban a harry porque ya lo había lastimado antes así. lo había hecho sin querer, antes. en realidad ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sus acciones lo lastimarían tanto, pero ahora, cada vez que discutían y louis se sentía con deseos de patear el trasero de harry, siempre pensaba en regresar a sus antigüos hobbies sólo para joder con harry. sólo para eso, aunque sabía que él saldría perjudicado también. 

había algo ligeramente romántico al respecto, si lo pensaba mejor. los dos sufrirían, y louis tendría su castigo por ser un imbécil y harry también tendría su merecido por ser tan jodidamente estúpido. ninguno perdería. ninguno ganaría. 

sería justo. 

esta vez ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan. harry lo había arruinado golpeando su cabeza, no—abriéndola. 

harry tenía una herida en su frente. le quedaría una cicatriz para recordarle el resto de sus días lo especialmente estúpido y torpe que fue este día, si sobrevivía. lo cual sucedería, por supuesto, sólo—louis estaba siendo dramático otra vez. 

louis apretó sus parpados y trató de no pensar en la sangre que aún tenía debajo de sus uñas. 

trató de dejar de temblar. 

harry estaría bien. harry estaría bien. 

estaría bien. tenía que estarlo. tenían un tour por terminar. 

~*~

harry abrió sus ojos como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. 

louis estaba aún a su lado. menos enojado, más preocupado que nada. inmediatamente cogió sus manos y le sonrió. 

“harry,” dijo en un susurro. harry miró a su alrededor, confundido y asustado. 

“por qué estoy aquí?” preguntó con voz débil. no estaba mirando a louis. 

“tuviste un accidente,” respondió louis. “descuida, todo está bien” agregó cuando harry empezó a respirar con agitación, aterrado. 

un par de enfermeras entraron a la habitación y empezaron a hacerle preguntas a harry. estaban en australia, y no era posible para la familia de harry llegar tan rápido. se habían perdido el momento estelar que era el regreso de harry al mundo de los conscientes. 

habían decidido esperar a que harry y louis pudieran regresar a londres. 

mientras las enfermeras estaban ocupadas con harry, louis le envió un mensaje a anne para anunciarle que harry había despertado y que parecía estar bien. algo confundido, pero bien. 

los chicos ya habían pasado a checar a harry. alberto se suponía que debía avisarles que harry había despertado. richard había estado teniendo ataques de ansiedad toda la noche a causa de la posible realidad de que su cerdito del ahorro pudiera haberse quebrado. había sido algo entretenido de mirar, si era honesto, y por un momento louis deseó que algo saliera mal, sólo para que les dieran un maldito respiro. 

después se sintió terriblemente mal. lo había superado ahora. harry estaba bien. no había nada de lo cual preocuparse. 

cuando louis miró hacia el frente, fuera de la pantalla de su teléfono, tenía a una enfermera mirándolos con pena. 

“qué?” preguntó richard sosteniéndose su cabeza. lucía rídiculo.

“harry está teniendo algunos problemas con su memoria,” explicó. louis frunció el ceño. 

“qué quieres decir?” preguntó antes de que richard o magee pudieran decir algo. 

“cree que es 2009,” respondió. 

louis tragó con fuerza, sintiéndose de repente mareado, y mal. 

~*~

richard y magee estaban volviéndose locos. el resto de los chicos estaban en silencio, preocupados, tristes y asustados. louis se sentía dentro de una pesadilla. 

niall le había comentado a harry que todos le ayudarían a recordar. harry por su parte había reaccionado con miedo a lo desconocido, a la idea de que realmente había perdido cuatro años de recuerdos. entonces… dios, entonces liam había dicho  _“te ayudaremos a recordar, harry, nuevos amigos, todos los lugares que has visitado, las vidas que has impactado, tu vida amorosa, todo.”_  y entonces el harry sin recuerdos que tenían enfrente había preguntado con pena  _“tengo novia?”_  y louis honestamente había tenido que reunir toda la fuerza del mundo para no salir corriendo de su habitación de hospital. 

harry no recordaba qué día era. no recordaba que estaba en una banda, o que era famoso, o que tenía casi cuatro años en una relación seria y formal con alguien que no tenía una vagina entre sus piernas. 

la respiración de louis no estaba saliendo bien, y todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando. 

no sabían si harry recuperaría sus recuerdos, o cuánto le tomaría tenerlos de vuelta. pero lo que louis sí sabía era que existía la posibilidad de que hubiera gastado los cuatro años pasados en alguien que no tenía una jodida idea quién era. 

~*~

harry salió pronto del hospital, y estaba en todas las noticias. la exclusiva la tuvo the sun, porque era demasiado riesgoso no dársela a wootton cuando era la noticia más comentada del momento y cuando wootton tenía tantas historias que podrían ser más controversiales que un accidente y una perdida de memoria posiblemente temporal si no le daban algo de poder. 

se mantuvieron en australia por un tiempo, porque harry no podía viajar y los chicos no podían dejar solo a harry. no querían. no concebían esa idea. 

louis pasó los siguientes días mirando hacia harry con rencor. 

cómo era posible que no lo recordara? harry había mencionado que el rostro de liam le parecía familiar, pero el de louis no lograba localizarlo. 

harry lucía asustado y avergonzado todo el tiempo. también evadía a todos, en especial a louis. quizá alguien le había comentado algo de los dos. honestamente, quizá era porque louis había hecho su meta confesarle a harry la molestia que le estaba causando mirándolo con odio cada vez que podía. 

estaban afuera en el balcón relajándose en compañía de niall y alberto, pero ambos se fueron fingiendo tener cosas que hacer y dejaron solo a louis con harry. se suponía que louis debía ayudar a harry a obtener sus recuerdos de vuelta, porque era una persona especial en la vida de harry, pero no se le hacía justo que harry lo hubiera olvidado tan fácil. 

no dejaba de pensar en harry diciéndole a liam que su rostro le parecía familiar, o en harry preguntando si tenía novia. 

“me odias,” dijo harry desde su lugar, riendo un poco. 

louis no dijo nada. quizá se suponía que debía decirle que estaba equivocado, pero era verdad. lo odiaba, en ese momento. 

“no sé qué es lo último que recuerdo. me han dicho que debo recordar algo, pero no puedo,” dijo harry. louis frunció el ceño y miró fijamente hacia su frente. harry estaba a su lado. “sólo sé que no recuerdo nada de esto, o a ustedes. no sé hasta dónde llega lo que no puedo recordar, o hasta dónde llega lo que sí puedo recordar.”

louis quería quedarse en silencio, pero no pudo. 

“recordaste a liam,” acusó con hostilidad. harry se rió con algo de tristeza. 

“me parece familiar, y hay piezas de mis recuerdos en donde parece encajar.”

louis asintió. 

“bien por ti.”

“pero tú estás enojado, y eso me hace recordar aquella vez que mi amigo john olvidó mencionarme que le harían una fiesta de cumpleaños. yo era su mejor amigo y olvidó comentármelo. nunca había estado tan enojado y herido en mi vida. siento que es así con esto. siento que es diferente contigo y conmigo que comigo y liam. estoy correcto?” preguntó con emoción, como si louis tuviera que darle una maldita galleta por solucionarlo. 

louis respiró profundamente, rehusándose a mirar a harry. 

“estoy correcto?” repitió. 

louis rodó sus ojos. 

“el año pasado estaba en un mal lugar,” dijo louis en cambio, “y no hiciste una mierda para ayudarme. y aunque nunca te lo mencioné y traté de ocultártelo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, debiste darte cuenta. yo me di cuenta todas las malditas veces que estabas teniendo un mal rato, y quise esperar lo mismo de ti, pero me dejaste colgando.”

“lo siento,” dijo harry luciendo genuinamente arrepentido. 

“no,” dijo louis alzando su voz. “me dijeron que debo ir suave contigo pero sabes qué? jódete. eres una persona diferente ahora mismo, cierto? no puedes sentir dolor, en realidad no puedes sentir una mierda con esto, así que, sabes qué? la verdad es que fuiste un compañero terrible y no eres tan genial como todos te dicen que eres.”

harry apretó sus labios, serio y contrariado. 

“yo no—”

“cuál sexualidad crees que tienes?” continuó louis sintiéndose filoso. harry ya le había comentado que le gustaban mucho las chicas en el año que este estúpido harry creía estar. se daría una sorpresa de las grandes cuando louis le confesara que había pasado los pasados cuatro años follando con un hombre. 

“qué tiene que ver esto con…?”

“dime,” demandó louis con un tono frío. 

“de acuerdo. soy… no lo sé, heterosexual. creo.”

“crees,” harry asintió, nervioso. louis se rió. “ves, esta mierda es la que no me gusta, porque a pesar de que yo contribuí un poco en tu accidente tratando de pasar un maldito buen rato con liam, tu torpeza me tiene en este estado de—ira, confusión. sabes, es como, por qué yo? por qué no puedes ser… dios, por qué no puedes fijarte por dónde estás pisando, para empezar? no puedes ser tan malditamente torpe.”

“lo siento,” dijo harry con voz pequeña. parecía que estaba sintiendo dolor. 

“he estado cuidando de ti desde hace años, harry. me gustó al comienzo, porque eso es lo que yo hago, cierto? me gusta, no voy a mentir, me hace sentir en control, y me gusta la sensación de mantener a salvo a alguien, pero dios, me has agotado.”

“no sé qué quieres que diga,” dijo harry, confundido y enojado, “no recuerdo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, y no es como si me hubiera accidentado apropósito para joder contigo.”

“sólo déjame hablar, maldita sea"

“de acuerdo. deshaógate,” dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. eso sólo le echó gasolina al fuego que estaba encendiéndose en el pecho de louis. 

“esto,” dijo louis señalando hacia harry y a su alrededor, “es una terrible inconvenencia. me han dejado toda la responsabilidad a mí, y lo odio, odio tener que hacerme responsable de la mierda de otros.”

“no tienes que—”

“déjame hablar!” gritó louis. harry frunció el ceño. “pero te amo, por alguna estúpida razón no puedo dejar de hacerlo, aunque trate y sea lo más sensato. hace días tuvimos esta enorme y terrible pelea donde sugerí ligeramente que quizá lo mejor sería terminar, y estuviste a bordo con el plan, rápido, aunque yo traté de decirte que no, que no lo dije en serio, que quizá sólo debíamos darnos un tiempo, o hacer todo abierto, como antes. eso nos ayudó. no quisiste escuchar. dijiste que estaba siendo insoportable”

“no recuerdo, y no soy gay” susurró harry tan bajo que louis apenas pudo escucharlo. 

“sabes por qué dijiste eso?” continuó louis, ignorando la clara molestia de harry al escuchar a louis llamarlo algo que según harry no era. “porque tuve una recaída, fue algo mínimo, pero perdiste la cabeza tan pronto como te diste cuenta. pero ahora se supone que debo apoyarte y ayudarte a recordar, y es posible que ni siquiera recuerdes nada de lo que compartimos, y eso sólo me deja—ya sabes, me deja sin nada. me deja sufriendo en vano. porque no recuerdas lo mierda que fuiste, o lo egoísta que fuiste al querer terminar todo así de fácil, cuando yo siempre estuve para ti, porque no recaí para joder contigo. bueno, tal vez hice, pero se me salió de las manos y—”

harry caminó lejos de louis. 

“no soy gay,” repitió sin mirarlo. louis lo siguió. 

“por supuesto que lo eres. gay y amanerado y jodidamente orgulloso al respecto, si no me equivoco. pintas tus uñas de colores. me pides que trence tu cabello, te gusta.”

“estás equivocado,” dijo harry. todavía no le daba la cara. se escuchaba enojado.

“me amas, y odias hacerlo. dices que soy muy complicado, y que mi temperamento es insoportable. te vas, y vuelves cuando la culpa empieza a comerte por dentro. me hieres y después te disfrazas de alguien decente y yo te acepto de vuelta. eres como un demonio disfrazado de ángel, y yo soy lo que mas tiene sentido en tu vida disfrazado de un caso perdido. ya hemos hablado sobre esto.”

“no”

“pero funcionamos. y te echo de menos, y estoy aterrado con la idea de que no recuerdes todas las cosas estúpidas e irresponsables que hicimos juntos. y también te odio, ahora mismo te odio como jamás te he odiado, pero también te amo como jamás te he amado. vuelve”

harry le dio la cara. lucía aterrado y sin un lugar a dónde escapar. 

“no puedo recordar,” dijo con impotencia. “estoy tratando y no puedo.”

“trata más fuerte,” exigió louis caminando hasta tenerlo enfrente. cogió sus manos y apretó. “vuelve, harry.”

harry no lo hizo. 

~*~

después de su charla harry empezó a evitarlo. louis estaba sintiéndose algo molesto e impotente al respecto, porque entre menos trabajaran en su memoria más tardaría en recuperar todo. 

les habían dicho que el proceso podría tardar días, o semanas, o meses. a veces años. louis no podía aceptar eso. harry tenía que recuperarse pronto, de otra manera terminaría volviéndose loco. de verdad. 

mientras harry lo evitaba louis salió de fiesta, forzado mas que nada. no quería pensar en el harry sin recuerdos, quería actuar como hacía cuando harry todavía no se abría la cabeza contra un amplificador. quería beber y causar caos y ser irresponsable y un imbécil. 

y si cada noche al regresar terminaba abrazando el retrete, llorando. nadie tenía por qué saberlo. 

~*~

le tomó un par de semanas más a harry para recordar un día irrelevante que louis honestamente había olvidado. 

“comimos comida india, juntos. en la cama,” dijo harry con emoción. louis sólo se rascó su nariz, tratando de fingir estar emocionado también. había estado tratando de llegar a su habitación, pero ahora estaba en medio del pasillo con harry luciendo como si hubiera recordado algo grandioso. 

“sí. sí lo hicimos. supongo.”

“luego cortaste las mangas de una de tus camisas,” continuó. “y te afeitaste al lado de mí frente al espejo.”

louis sonrió. no recordaba para nada ese día. pero estaba bien. harry lo estaba haciendo especial.

“ese mismo día te echaste un gas, y yo pateé y te llamé sucio, pero luego trataste de poner tu trasero en mi cara y terminé mordiendo uno de tus brazos para alejarte de mí. me dijiste imbécil y empezamos a pelear sobre algo que sucedió días atrás.”

“oh dios mío, harry. podrías recordar algo agradable para variar” dijo louis rodando sus ojos. 

“esto es agradable,” dijo harry con una sonrisa. “es… doméstico, casi. me gusta.”

louis sonrió. 

el resto del día harry lo encontró para anunciarle que había recuperado otro recuerdo. eran cosas sin importancia, pero para harry parecían significar un mundo. 

cuando el recuerdo era cursi, harry prefería anunciarle a través de un mensaje agregando una enorme cantidad de emojis sonrojados y felices. 

louis trató de no sentir demasiado al respecto. 

~*~

una noche harry se escabulló a su habitación de hotel, se metió bajo las mantas de la cama de louis y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

louis no notó nada fuera de lugar hasta que recordó que harry no tenía motivos para estar allí, y que contrario a varias semanas en el pasado la acción era realmente inapropiada. 

“me pediste que me casara contigo, una vez,” comentó en un susurro. 

“sí, lo hice.”

“dije que no,” continuó. louis tragó con fuerza. “por qué dije que no? no éramos felices?”

“no lo sé”

“si no éramos felices por qué me pediste algo así? debiste saber que diría que no, pero lo preguntaste de todos modos”

“soy estúpido,” dijo louis con amargura. “e impulsivo.”

“lo siento,” dijo harry. 

louis no dijo nada. cerró sus parpados y se forzó a no recordar ningún detalle más de ese día. 

~*~

regresaron a londres y a causa de la buena recuperación de harry sugirieron que regresaran a su casa, a la que ambos compartian allí. louis no supo qué pensar al principio, pero harry lucía abierto a esa idea así que cerró su mente negativa y le abrió las puertas de su casa a harry, quien no recordaba las partes importantes de su relación y quien no actuaba para nada como su harry actuaba. 

harry no recordaba cómo se conocieron. incluso anne y gemma parecían afectadas con la idea de que harry había olvidado a louis, y su relación y todas las partes importantes, y que era posible que nunca pudiera recordar todo. 

la primera noche en casa, harry se acercó a louis y le preguntó por cada uno de los significados de sus tatuajes. 

rompió en carcajadas nerviosas cuando louis le confesó sin ser sútil que la mayoría de sus tatuajes estaban relacionados con los suyos. 

“wow, estamos realmente comprometidos con esto, no es cierto?” preguntó con sus mejillas rosas, sonriendo. 

louis se encogió de hombros. 

“no fue suficiente para ti, de todos modos.”

la sonrisa de harry desapareció.

~*~

una semana después recordó las partes malas de su trabajo. recordó a taylor, y también recordo a kendall. recordó a paige, y louis trató de no sentirse tan insignificante, porque de ellas podía recordar la mayoría de su historia, pero con louis apenas y podía recordar una pequeña fracción. 

no tenía sentido. y dolía. 

~*~

harry se fue a vivir con anne por un tiempo. anne le había dicho a harry que era por una razón totalmente diferente a la razón real. 

louis le había pedido que lo mantuviera lejos de él por un tiempo. era más complicado y doloroso de lo que había creído, estar con harry sin tenerlo de la manera apropiada. tenían tantas cosas por solucionar, y harry no mejoraba lo suficiente para poder hablarlo. 

mientras harry estuvo fuera, louis se dejó recaer. no importaba nada, al final, y prefería sentir eso que sentir la pérdida de harry. 

lo que mas odiaba era que no lo había perdido. harry estaba ahí, sólo sus recuerdos se habían esfumado, y podían volver, pero mientras estaban lejos, dolía, y louis no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con todo, o para ser la persona responsable de la mejoría de harry. 

anne entendió y le dijo que hablaría con su mamá, sólo por si a louis le parecía demasiado difícil hacerlo. 

louis no quería cerca a su mamá, porque en el momento que la tuviera con él se quebraría y quería ser fuerte. 

su manera de ser fuerte era recaer. era algo difícil de explicar, pero se sentía mas fuerte cuando tenía un millón de demonios por derrotar que no fueran harry. 

~*~

louis estaba en su cama con la parte superior de su cuerpo casi fuera del colchón, mirando hacia el techo, tarareando una de sus nuevas canciones. 

había sido un mal día. había escuchado las llamadas de los chicos y de sus amigos y de su mamá en el contestador, pero no había cogido ninguna. 

se sentía mal físicamente, y todo daba vueltas. había vomitado un par de veces ya, pero no se sentía mejor. 

harry dejó un mensaje de voz por la noche. 

su voz se escuchaba extraña, como si hubiera estado llorando recientemente. 

“soy yo, harry,” empezó. sorbió por su nariz y empezó a mover cosas que estaban creando sonidos fuertes y molestos. después de un par de segundos continuó hablando. “yo—sabes, estoy recuperando recuerdos. sobre los dos, tu y yo. estando juntos y siendo, ya sabes, complicados. hace un par de horas recordé una discusión que tuvimos. tú estabas—dios, estabas mal, y yo sólo—te dejé ahí. no entiendo por qué—, no sé por qué lo hice.” harry estaba llorando. 

louis trató de reincorporarse en la cama pero el peso superior de su cuerpo lo mandó al suelo. 

ahí se quedó, escuchando a harry sollozar y llorar a través de la línea. 

“estabas pidiendo ayuda, no con tu voz, pero con tus ojos”, continuó. “y lo tuve que haber entendido, cierto? era tan claro como el día. estabas pidiendo ayuda, y decidí darte la espalda. crees que era porque estaba asustado? no quiero pensar que soy un total imbécil. tú mismo dijiste que te amaba, sólo que odiaba hacerlo. quizá sólo estaba asustado.”

harry sí estaba asustado. se lo decía a louis todos los malditos días. estaba asustado de louis, y de todo lo que le hacía sentir, porque sus sentimientos por louis chocaban con todo lo que quería hacer. 

harry quería ser libre y hacer lo que él quisiera, pero quería tener a louis de forma oficial. harry quería que louis estuviera bien, pero louis estaba todo mal. harry quería muchas cosas, sólo que nunca se cumplían de la forma que él quería. eso lo hacía sentir mal, y le quitaba todos los ánimos de hacer cosas. se volvía pesimista e insportable, como louis. ambos eran iguales. no eran una buena combinación. 

“cómo puedo ayudarte?” preguntó harry. “dime. lo haré. no importa que no te recuerde propiamente. me preocupas, y es abrumador todo lo que siento por ti en los recuerdos que recupero. si ya siento tanto con tan pocos recuerdos, seguro me volveré loco cuando los recupere todos.” harry trató de soltar una risa, pero sólo sollozó una vez más. “quizá me estaba volviendo loco antes de tener el accidente. quizá fue demasiado para mí, sabes, sentir tanto por ti.”

louis soltó un bufido y empezó a reír con trabajo. 

cuál era el caso, al final? ese no era harry. harry no era tan frágil. no era tan sensible. harry era calculador y frío en el mejor de los casos. podía ser adorable y amoroso, seguro, pero en el momento que algo lo atormentaba era un verdadero imbécil. louis lo amaba tal cual era. 

si el harry que estaba al otro lado de la línea fuera su harry, estaría actuando de una forma menos consiente. estaría gritando, furioso por haber olvidado, furioso con louis por no acelerar su recuperación. 

este harry no era su harry. no importaba que quisiera ayudarlo y tuviera sus mejores intenciones. no era su harry. no contaba. 

“mi mamá no sabe que estoy hablando contigo. cree que estás siendo gentil, sabes. que estás dándome información en partes pequeñas. yo no creo que eso sirva. me gusta cómo lo estás haciendo, aunque no sea la forma en que debes hacerlo” harry guardó silencio por un rato. “dios. me arrepiento de haber resbalado aquél día. me gustaría tener mis recuerdos de regreso. no me gusta estar así. te echo de menos. no te conozco y te echo de menos.”

louis tomó un respiro inestable, su mentón empezó a temblar, y luego rompió en llanto. 

necesitaba arreglar las cosas con  _su_  harry. quería estar tranquilo por dentro. 

quería de vuelta a su novio. 

~*~

louis sólo quería relajarse, eso era todo. también quería mantener a harry lejos de él hasta que hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos, pero harry no le estaba haciendo más fácil su meta. 

por la tarde un par de días después uno de sus amigos lo condujo hasta la casa que compartía con louis y se rehusó a marcharse. 

“no me iré hasta que me dejes hablar contigo,” amenazó luciendo honestamente un poco más como harry. harry era terco y nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta, siempre buscaba nuevos métodos para conseguir lo que quería. eso fue principalmente lo que hizo que louis lo dejara entrar. 

“gracias por conducirlo hasta acá,” le dijo louis al amigo de harry antes de cerrar la puerta. “muy considerado de tu parte. gracias, de verdad, gracias por nada.” 

el amigo de harry le mostró su dedo del medio y se rió. louis hizo lo mismo. 

cuando estuvieron dentro harry estaba restregando sus manos la una con la otra, nervioso. 

“qué sucedió ahora?” preguntó louis, derrotado pero actuando como si tener a harry en casa fuera una molestia. 

“de verdad peleamos todo el tiempo?” preguntó harry con angustia. louis soltó un bufido. 

“sí.”

“pero no es... louis, no son discusiones con, ya sabes, diálogo, o lo que sea. hay golpes, a veces.”

“sí.” repitió louis, distante. 

“por qué?” preguntó harry con terror y confusión. “me empujaste fuerte contra la pared,” contó con real angustia. louis negó con su cabeza. “lo hiciste.”

“sí, lo hice.”

“y luego—”

“ya sé qué sucedió después,” dijo louis, interrumpiéndolo. “estuve allí, recuerdas?”

“sí pero...”

“detente.”

harry lo hizo. 

había ocurrido un mes atrás. no había sido la peor de sus peleas, de todos modos. harry estaba siendo su usual ser imbécil, no quería escuchar, lo estaba ignorando, tampoco quería entender, así que louis había caminado hacia harry y lo había empujado con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, sólo para checar si así tendría su atención. 

sabían que no podían golpearse el rostro, aunque había ocasiones que no podían controlarse. esa ocasión no fue así. harry estaba compuesto. furioso, pero compuesto. se había reincorporado y había caminado rápido hacia louis, preguntándo qué diablos sucedía con él. 

 _“no estás escuchando”_ , había explicado louis con una voz más pequeña. a pesar de que le gustaba empezar las peleas, y aunque sabía que les servía hacerse daño físico para ganar sensatez, odiaba enfrentar a harry porque cuando harry estaba enojado lucía como si pudiera destrozar algo con sus manos. 

harry lo intimidaba, y lo asustaba también. 

ese día harry sólo había cogido a louis del cuello de su suéter y lo había guiado con fuerza hasta la otra pared. estaba respirando con fuerza y había juntado su frente contra la de louis, mirándolo fijamente. después había procedido a decirle a louis que no lo soportaba más, que estaba harto de su comportamiento, que quería irse, que odiaba estar en su presencia, pero que odiaba sentirse perdido cuando no lo tenía con él, le dijo que estaba cansado de sentirse así, y que sería mejor que le diera espacio. 

louis personalmente estaba harto de que harry hiciera todo siempre sobre él, así que había enviado su puño contra el hombro de harry y había tratado de irse, darle su espacio justo en ese momento, pero harry lo sujetó de sus brazos y lo regresó contra la pared. louis lo pateó, entonces, y harry se molestó. harry lo golpeó en el estómago y louis se mantuvo doblado en sí mismo tratando de recuperar su aliento. 

harry no se fue a ningún lado. se arrodilló enfrente de él y besó sus manos. besó su estómago y besó su cuello y frente y labios. 

louis estaba enamorado de ese harry. no sabía por qué. le encantaba. lo volvía loco también. lo odiaba. quería hacerle daño. quería besarlo y follarlo. 

no eran una buena combinación. 

“deberías irte,” dijo louis dando un paso en dirección contraria a harry. 

“esta es mi casa también,” dijo harry. louis soltó un bufido. 

“no, no lo es.”

“lo es. mi mamá me dijo.”

“será tu casa cuando recuerdes algo más relevante que una estúpida pelea o la ocasión que—”

“tienes problemas con tu papá,” dijo harry dando un paso hacia adelante. louis frunció el ceño. “con los dos, y odias eso, porque siempre has querido una familia estable, y ambos te han decepcionado.”

“eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros,” dijo louis tragando con fuerza. 

“me pediste un autógrafo cuando nos conocimos porque creíste que sería famoso,” continuó. louis empezó a respirar inestable. “me diste un abrazo y ocurrió algo bobo en un baño, no sé exactamente qué, pero nos tatuamos la primera palabra que nos dijimos en ese sitio.”

“casi measte en mí,” murmuró louis, serio. “dije hola, tu dijiste...”

“ups. sí. lo dije. siento casi haber meado en ti.”

“no. estuvo bien.”

ambos guardaron silencio. 

louis quiso pensar que ya era suficiente, pero todavía no se sentía completo. el harry que tenía enfrente continuaba siendo un desconocido para él. 

no estaba seguro qué quería de este harry, pero sentía que lo averiguaría en el momento que ocurriera. 

“puedo quedarme aquí?” preguntó harry. ya no lucía tímido. 

“como quieras.”

louis evitó a harry en su propia casa el resto del día. 

~*~

louis estaba soñando algo agradable. se sentía casi en paz consimo mismo, como si nada estuviera mal. 

no quería despertar y salir de su cama, pero un cuerpo pesado cayó encima del suyo y casi lo hizo quedarse sin aire. 

quiso sentarse, pero chocó contra algo. 

era el pecho de harry. 

“qué demonios,” gritó louis cubriéndose el rostro. los collares de harry estaban colgando enfrente de louis. harry estaba mirándolo con resentimiento. tenía el ceño fruncido. “qué demonios” repitió. 

“eres tan imbécil,” dijo harry negando con su cabeza. “por qué no fuiste paciente conmigo?” preguntó empujándolo contra el colchón. 

louis se descubrió el rostro y miró hacia harry en pánico. 

“qué”

“creíste que sería una buena idea lanzarme todo de repente?” preguntó manteniéndolo contra su cama, con sus brazos bien estirados, hablándole desde arriba. “qué hubieras hecho si me hubieras causado un problema? no sé, si me hubieras puesto peor por forzarme a recordar todo tan rápido?”

“harry—”

“recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste cuando no tenía mis recuerdos todavía,” dijo harry. tenía su mandíbula apretada. lucía realmente furioso. louis no sabía si sentirse aterrado o demasiado feliz, tampoco se había decidido entre sujetarlo de sus collares y atraerlo hacia él para besarlo, o patearle las bolas. “y todo lo que dije cuando no estaba siendo yo, olvídalo, estaba siendo estúpido y débil.”

“por qué? fue lindo.” dijo louis, riendo. 

harry negó con su cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos. 

“sabes, cuando tu pareja está enferma normalmente se supone que debes ayudarlos, no torturarlos.” dijo con voz neutral.  “qué demonios. no creí que serías tan imbécil.”

“creo que terminaste conmigo días antes del accidente,” dijo louis. “así que en realidad no era mi responsabilidad.”

harry lo hundió más contra el colchón, y le dolió un poco, pero trató de no desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro. sabía que eso lo molestaría. 

“lo hice? estás jodiendo conmigo?”

“no”. 

...quizá lo estaba, un poco. no habían terminado oficialmente, si pudieran considerar un quiebre a la discusión que tuvieron, entonces podrían decir que habían terminado más de cincuenta veces en su relación. 

“no terminamos, no seas tonto,” dijo harry. louis pudo detectar algo de temor en su voz. “fuiste un imbécil, louis. estaba asustado y no me ayudaste, me hiciste sentir peor.”

“sí, bueno, aprendí del mejor.” dijo louis con amargura.

al escucharlo, harry puso más fuerza contra el pecho de louis, y eso le dolió más, así que optó por patearle las bolas para quitárselo de encima. 

“por qué hiciste eso?” preguntó harry en un grito de pie al lado de la cama.

“porque estás siendo un imbécil centrado en ti mismo otra vez. dónde estuviste tú cuando recaí? ni siquiera estabas en el mismo maldito continente. te fuiste!”

harry no dijo nada. 

“te fuiste y ni siquiera llamaste para preguntar si necesitaba algo. oli fue quien—” louis hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. sentía que lloraría. dios, no. “oli fue quien me encontró aquí, tirado en el suelo como un imbécil. no me podía mover. estaba—dios, estaba hundido en...”

harry caminó hacia louis a través de la cama hasta llegar a él.

“no estuviste para mí, harry”

“lo sé.”

“por qué no estuviste? te necesitaba.”

“lo sé.” repitió. cogió ambas manos de louis y las llevó hasta la altura de su mentón. después besó el dorso de cada una. “estaba asustado.”

louis rodó sus ojos, tratando de no parpadear demasiado. sentía las lágrimas ahí, esperando caer. 

“has sobreusado esa palabra. no te creo. siempre que haces algo estúpido recurres a decir que estabas asustado. dios, asustado de qué?”

“de perderte,” dijo harry, rápido. “no te das cuenta de lo que haces, cierto? no tienes idea de lo jodido que estás. podrías morir.”

“no seas dramático.” dijo louis con hostilidad, sintiendo finalmente las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. no las podía limpiar porque harry estaba sosteniendo sus manos. tampoco quería reclamarlas de vuelta. 

“lo hiciste una vez, recuerdas? tu corazón se detuvo una vez.” dijo harry apretando a louis de sus muñecas. 

“eso fue un accidente,” dijo louis tratando de quitar sus manos del agarre de harry. harry no se lo permitió. “fue sólo una vez, te prometí que no volvería a ocurrir. no así. los doctores dijeron—”

“no importa qué dijeron. ocurrió,” dijo harry. “me traumatizaste.”

louis soltó un bufido amargo. 

“deberías irte.”

“por qué? porque estoy siendo demasiado honesto?” preguntó. louis jaló de sus brazos una vez más, sólo para ver si harry estaba distraído y podía recuperarlas. 

harry no lo soltó. 

“tú estás jodido también,” dijo louis. “no sé por qué te gusta tanto juzgarme y olvidar todos tus problemas. eso te hace sentir mejor? porque no es justo que para todas las situaciones quieras que todo se centre en ti, menos en esto.”

harry apretó sus muñecas y acortó el resto de distancia que había entre ellos. 

“lamento no haber estado para ti cuando me necesitabas.” dijo con seriedad. “lamento haberme asustado, lamento haber pensado que sería mejor no estar enamorado de ti, así no sufría demasiado si algo malo te sucedía. lamento estar jodido y ser un imbécil.”

louis negó con su cabeza. 

“este no eres tú,” dijo louis. 

“qué quieres decir?”

“nunca te disculpas.”

“lo estoy haciendo ahora.”

louis volvió a negar con su cabeza. 

“se siente raro.”

“estoy tratando de hacer lo que se supone que debo hacer,” dijo harry empujando las muñecas de louis hacia donde pertenecían. “por qué debes arruinar cada maldito intento que hago para ser una mejor persona?”

louis tragó con fuerza, en silencio. 

no le gustaba que harry fingiera ser mejor. harry nunca sería mejor, y estaba bien que fuera un imbécil. sólo—sólo debía aprender a escucharlo, a diálogar, y a no huir cada vez que se asustaba. sólo eso. 

harry le dio la espalda. estaba restregando su rostro con impotencia, murmurando algo. 

louis se acercó y lo empujó. harry volteó hacia louis y frunció el ceño. 

“por qué hiciste eso?” preguntó. louis quiso empujarlo otra vez, pero harry sujetó sus brazos. “qué diablos sucede contigo?”

"folláme,” ordenó. 

harry negó con su cabeza. 

“no haré eso.”

“vamos. te eché de menos.”

“no.”

louis inclinó su cabeza y trató de morder uno de los brazos de harry para que lo soltara. 

harry lo empujó lejos de él tan pronto como sintió los dientes de louis encajarse ligeramente en su piel. 

“has perdido la cabeza?” preguntó harry, enojado. “no te follaré.”

“sí. lo harás.” dijo louis bajando su ropa interior, rápido y con práctica. su pene ya estaba casi erecto. lo sujetó con una de sus manos y empezó a masturbarse un poco. 

harry tragó con fuerza. louis pudo ver su manzana de adán trabajando en su garganta. 

“...no,” susurró. 

“qué dijiste? no escuché.”

“dije que...” harry soltó un bufido. “eres un demonio.” agregó entre una risa derrotada, tomando los pasos que faltaban para llegar a louis. 

harry usó su propia saliva para abrirlo. no usaron condón. lo hicieron crudo, y rudo. a ambos les dolió, pero eso era lo que necesitaban para volver a la normalidad. 

harry y louis no eran una buena combinación. nunca lo fueron, probablemente nunca lo serían, pero estaba bien.. 

“dios. te amo,” dijo harry respirando agitado sobre louis. 

“lo sé. te amo también.”

“estamos tan jodidos. tan malditamente jodidos.” dijo harry sonriendo de medio lado. 

“lo sé,” repitió louis. “muévete.”

harry se movió, besando a louis como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, penetrando con profundidad como si quisiera meter todo lo que fuera posible en louis. 

y louis gimió, y por primera vez en tres semanas se sintió cuerdo. 


End file.
